


Cap of Finland

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, CBT, Degradation, Disrespect Roleplay, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Slurs, Sub Tony Stark, Trampling, Undercover, kicking, old guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: It starts with a mission. Steve grows a thick moustache for a cover, which was honestly not a thing Tony expected to like on his boyfriend, and Steve clocks his reaction right away. Suddenly, and certainly before he bothers to shave, Steve shows up in the remodeled penthouse they mostly share wearing assless chaps and Army boots. There’s a certain dissonance between the kinds of Old Guard leather fantasies this look is stirring up in Tony and the fact that it’sStevestanding here looking like Tom of Finland come to life. On top he’s wearing an Army green t-shirt thatdoes not fit, Steveand his beat-up old leather motorcycle jacket. Yeah, Tony has a hard-on for Old Guard Steve. But he also needs to have a reasoned conversation with him, not just jump the man.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Cap of Finland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the STB Bingo square "Shoe/Boot Worship."
> 
> CW: Degradation, the f-slur, disrespect roleplay.

It starts with a mission. Steve grows a thick moustache for a cover, which was honestly not a thing Tony expected to like on his boyfriend, and Steve clocks his reaction right away. Suddenly, and certainly before he bothers to shave, Steve shows up in the remodeled penthouse they mostly share wearing assless chaps and Army boots. There’s a certain dissonance between the kinds of Old Guard leather fantasies this look is stirring up in Tony and the fact that it’s  _ Steve _ standing here looking like Tom of Finland come to life. On top he’s wearing an Army green t-shirt that  _ does not fit _ ,  _ Steve _ and his beat-up old leather motorcycle jacket. Yeah, Tony has a hard-on for Old Guard Steve. But he also needs to have a reasoned conversation with him, not just jump the man.

_ I shall not be weak… _

Steve is wearing an earring in his right ear, which he must have  _ just _ pierced for it not to have rejected yet.

_...oh, fuck it. _

But Steve smirks as Tony stalks forward and interrupts him with shocking words before he can close the distance. “Do you like my ‘stache, pig?” He shrugs out of his jacket as Tony’s standing there, spluttering, and then tosses the heavy piece of leather at Tony. His knees bend and he sinks a bit under its weight. He’s almost immediately hard, standing there gaping like a fish with an armful of Steve’s motorcycle jacket.

“I didn’t know you… wouldgetthereference,” Tony mutters in a quick burst, and Steve just laughs.

“Boy, my generation invented this shit.” Tony drapes the jacket over a bar stool. He’s pretty sure even if Steve’s peers did start the Old Guard tradition, they didn’t do it until Steve was already on ice. But Steve shoves him to the ground (though he’s gentle enough to let Tony safely fall) and the thought floats away. “You wanna lick my boots?” He kicks Tony in the thigh, but not too hard, gets him a bit harder in the ass. “All right, go on. Oink, oink.” He shoves a boot under Tony’s face and he bathes it greedily with his tongue. The whole thing is  _ doing _ it for him. 

“You’re pathetic,” Steve muses. His boyfriend knows his kinks so well, Tony thinks with an internal romantic sigh even as he fits as much of the width of his mouth around the toe box of Steve’s boot as he can stretch. “Y’know… we didn’t have a word like ‘gay’ when I was growing up,” Steve explains conversationally, letting Tony bathe his leather with the occasional very gentle tap to the face from his boot. At one point he just barely catches Tony’s cheek and eases it down, gently pressing the tread against a pinched fold of skin and compressing it slightly. “The men doing the fucking were just...men. And then the boys like you... “ 

Steve crouches down.

“What’s that you call pansies nowadays, son?” 

He leans in close.

“Oh, right… faggot.”

There’s something about the taboo of it that yanks Tony’s chain. It’s not what he’d ever call himself. But Steve’s lips around those syllables?

It takes the taunts of childhood bullies and shapes them into a promise.

“And you,” Steve continues, “you’re worse than the average faggot. You haven’t even paid any of your dues, have you? Never served in the military,” he says, although Tony knows Steve values his services as much as those of any officer. “Haven’t  _ earned  _ any of your leather,” he smirks. “So you’re at the bottom of the food chain… a boot-licking pig. Or not even. More of a worm.”

Tony gasps when Steve kicks him onto his back and steps on Tony’s cock with the tread of his boot. “Wriggle, worm.” 

Tony’s helpless to do anything but obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Best cut line, which accidentally rhymed: Reminding them of their places by stepping on faces.


End file.
